Dress Fittings
by Jaelawyn Noble
Summary: Wherein Sirius is called a pretty boy, make-up is discussed, and James' toes are of interest.


Dress Fittings

Jaelawyn Noble [ Jaelawyn@comcast.net ]

Disclaimer: Love 'em, dun own 'em.  
Warnings: random insanity  
Fandom: HP  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: SB/RL, JP/LE  
Archive:   
Summary: Wherein Sirius is called a pretty boy, make-up is discussed, and James' toes are of interest.  
Feedback: 'm a whore for it.  
Notation: *grins* Work is so much fun. 

~

"I am _not_ wearing some pretty-boy suit!" Sirius yelped, backing away from James, who was grinning wickedly and holding out a powder-blue and white frilly tux.

"Siri, dear?" Remus asked sweetly.

"What?" Sirius asked, mind not entirely on Remus as he tripped on a chair and then hid behind it.

"You _are_ a pretty boy!" James finished, laughing.

Sirius glared and growled, "I am _not_ a pretty boy!"

"Vain," James began.

"Long, girly hair," Remus added, cackling.

"Hey! _You're_ the one who likes it!"

"Oh, how you suffer in the name of love!"

"Frilly dress robes," James continued.

"They were a _gift_! I've never even worn them!"

"Mirrors everywhere," Remus supplied.

"I'm a bloody mirror mage!"

"Eyeliner and lipstick?" Peter squeaked.

James blinked and almost dropped the powder-blue suit. "Oh!" he shouted, covering his eyes. "Oh, I _so_ did _not_ need to hear that!"

"Who says _I_ wear it?" Sirius asked from between the chair pegs; Remus flushed.

"_Another_ thing I did _not_ need to know," James grumbled.

"The suit, sir?" asked the old lady dressmaker, shuffling over to them.

"No," Sirius said, glaring.

James sighed, "All right. Got anything black?"

"_Now_ you're talking!" Sirius grinned.

"Lily's picked pink for the flowers," James said off-handedly.

"So?" Sirius asked, looking at various suits the dressmaker had.

Peter blinked, "I'm not wearing pink."

"Hunh?" Remus asked, looking up from behind Sirius.

"Whatever color the flowers are, the groomsmen have to wear," explained Peter.

"Shirt, in other words, have to be pink," James cackled.

"NO!" Sirius shouted, eyes wide. "I refuse!"

"The wedding is in two weeks," James frowned. "I don't have enough time to get another victim—sorry, best man."

"Then don't make me wear pink!" Sirius yelped, pulling Remus in front of him.

"He's lying," the dressmaker said irritably. "That's an _old_ Muggle custom. We've done away with that."

"Caused too much commotion?" Remus asked, grinning as Sirius wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Something like that."

James sighed, "You're no help."

"Why should I be? Makes my job harder. Besides, many a wedding've been cancelled because of such things," the dressmaker huffed, leaving the room.

"I like her," Sirius said, pointing his head in the dressmaker's general direction.

"Didn't know she was a witch," James murmured.

"Are you _trying_ to get rid of Siri?" Remus asked politely, leaning back against his lover.

"No, just torturing him," James replied, going into the dressing room with his suit, trying it on.

"Torture me anymore and I'll leave!" Sirius threatened.

"Okay," James laughed. "Re, wanna be best man?"

"Sure!" he laughed. Sirius growled low in his throat, sighing in defeats when Remus kissed cheek.

"So," James asked, stepping out of the dressing cubicle, "what do you think?"

The suit was lamp black, cut elegantly to fit James' muscled, but skinny, body. The cuffs were smartly pinned with plain gold cuff links. The ties was a deep midnight blue that shimmered slightly in the light pouring in from the windows. The shirt underneath was a plain white starched shirt, which James was pulling at. The brilliant image was ruined by all that handsomeness topped off with no shoes and socks with holes at the toes.

Remus and Sirius burst out laughing while Peter squeaked and snorted in clueless amusement.

"_Brilliant_ shoes, mate!" Sirius laughed, holding onto Remus for support.

"James, maybe we should paint your nails for the wedding!" Remus howled, clinging to Sirius.

James wiggled his toes. "What?"

"A lovely, fetching red maybe?" Sirius choked out, tears falling down his face.

"Or maybe a virgin pink?" Remus added.

Sirius slipped and down he and Remus went, a pile of arms and legs and laughter. Peter was looking around nervously, not sure, exactly, what he should be doing.

James glared at the pair before sighing. "You two are hopeless."

The dressmaker came back and tsked over Sirius and Remus, who were still laughing. She adjusted James' suit, making marks in chalk. Soon she did the same for the others, adjusting their suits accordingly.

"Wonder what the bridesmaids get up to during fittings," Peter said, eyeing Remus and Sirius who were both flirting with the other.

"Eh, who knows?" James grinned.


End file.
